Hibrida y Vampiro
by IsaHale
Summary: Me llamo Isabella Swan; soy de altura promedio, ojos marrones, cabello castaño, desearía ser una adolescente común y corriente... siempre fui tratada diferente; por que soy diferente, soy una híbrida.
1. LA PUSH

**Como tod s saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la increíble S, Meyer**

**Buenos chicas esta es la historia de una de mis amigas que conocí por medio de esta pagina, me encanto su historia, pero lamentablemente no la va a continuar así que me dio permiso para continuarla en estos días voy a subir los cap que ya están listos **

* * *

**CAPITULO I: LA PUSH…**

Todas las adolescentes quieren ser diferentes pero yo no, daría lo que fuera por ser igual a las demás, soy única en mi especie, soy la mezcla de dos criaturas peligrosas, soy la mas peligrosa de todas, soy una híbrido, hija de la descendiente del mejor guerrero hombre-lobo e hija de un vampiro.

Desde que nací fui cuidada; siempre había alguien que me vigilaba, pues los demás necesitan cuidarse de mí, pues nadie en la reserva había conocido o visto una criatura como yo. A mi padre nunca lo conocí y mi madre bueno murió al darme a luz, mis ojos marrones como los de ella, todo lo demás era igual a mi padre

Todos los sábados los ancianos se reunían a contar las historias de nuestros antepasados, he pasado toda una semana rogándoles a los ancianos para poder ir por primera vez y que cuenten la historia de mis padres. Y Al fin logre poder ir a la reunión, pero no me aseguraron contar la historia de mis padres

- ¿Por qué tan pensativa? – pregunto Sam; único hijo de mis padrinos Josué y Allison Uley, de cabello largo y ojos negros.

- al fin me dejaron ir a la reunión de mañana – respondí alegremente, Sam era como un hermano para mi

- claro, si los estuviste molestando por semanas, además sabes que mi padre no te puede negar nada

- eso fue un punto a mi favor – sonreí, mi padrino era uno de los ancianos Quileute – tu también iras ¿no?

- claro yo voy desde hace 2 años, ellos me invitaron – dijo muy orgulloso

¡Dos años! y yo tuve que rogarles durante semanas para que me dejaran ir y a el lo invitaron, eso no puede ser

- no es justo, solo por ser "El elegido" – dije molesta – esa fue solo una profecía.

- es el significado de mi nombre, Bella – respondió, para sus cortos 16 años era muy maduro para su edad y amargado, obviamente se tomaba eso de la profecía muy a pecho

- sigue siendo solo un nombre – le saque la lengua y salí corriendo, Sam siempre se tomaba todo enserio y le molestaba que no le diera su lugar como "líder" de la futura manada.

- ¡Te voy atrapar, Isabella! – dijo muy molesto

- ahhhhh ahhhh – dije riendo - ¡Ayuda! Un loco maniático me quiere matar

- Ya veras, te rapare el cabello

- no te metas con mi cabello, "lobito" – dije corriendo

Aunque los dos siempre practicábamos juntos (carreras, lucha, etc.), a él siempre se le exigía mas, pues verán era el "elegido". Gracias a ese extra me estaba alcanzando, pero yo tenía un az bajo mi manga, y ojala que se encontrara ahí sino me tendría que despedir de mi cabello, corrí hasta el centro de la reserva donde se encontraban los ancianos reunidos y para mi suerte mi padrino ahí. Era la hora de poner mi plan en marcha:

Fase 1: justo a unos metros de ellos (Los ancianos), me "tropecé", para que Sam me pudiera alcanzar

Fase 2: cuando me alcanzo tenia una navaja en la mano y subió sobre mi, dispuesto a cortarme el cabello

Fase 3: mi actuación

- ¡AYUDA! San me quiere cortar el cabello – grite a todo pulmón casi derramando lagrimas

- nadie te va ayudar, Bella – dijo riendo – te quedaras calva

- ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor! – dije, mire de reojo todos nos estaban mirando sorprendidos

- jajaja grita todo lo que quieras, pero igual te cortare al cabello – dijo con su "risa diabólica"

- Se puede saber que es lo que estas haciendo – escuche a alguien entre la multitud, pero obviamente sabia de quien se trataba

* * *

_**Bueno chicas este es el primer cap. he modificado algunas cosillas por **_**_ahí_**

**_¿Que les pareció? ¿Buena, mas o menos, masilima?_**

**_Me encantaría que me hagan llegar sus opiniones_**

**_Bzos_**

**_IsaHale_**


	2. HISTORIAS

**CAPITULO II**

**HISTORIAS**

Sam se quedó frio obviamente sabia de quien se trataba

- Papá, esto… yo… - no sabía ni que decir, era el momento exacto para mi gran actuación

- ¡Padrino ayúdeme! Me va cortar el cabello – dije haciendo un puchero, eso era infalible – me está aplastando

- SAM, DEJA EN PAZ A BELLA – grito mi padrino, estaba muy molesto

Sam se levantó tan rápido que parecía que tenía un chinche en el trasero, le sonreí y corrí hacia mi padrino a abrazarlo

- Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer? – Pregunto mi padrino aun abrazándome – hija, ¿estás bien?

- si padrino, pero si no hubieras estado acá Sam me hubiera cortado mi cabello – le dije con mi mirada más triste que pude hacer – me has salvado, te quiero mucho

- Eso no es justo, tu siempre sacas cara por ella – dijo Sam molesto – yo soy tu Hijo

- porque lo eres te trato de llevar por el buen camino, esa no es la actitud de un líder, sé que los antiguos proclamaron que mi primogénito seria el líder de la futura manada, pero hasta los antiguos se equivocan, tenlo muy en claro

- ella se burló de mi nombre, dijo que solo era un nombre

- y tiene razón, Sam. Te pusimos ese nombre por los antiguos, pero solo es un nombre; ten en cuenta que hubo tres líderes y la descendencia de ellos serán los más poderosos, cualquiera de los tres pueden ser el líder, ya sea Jacob, Bella o tu

- ¿Bella? Porque ella, ella no es uno de nosotros, es solo una mutación, una hibrido, ¿Cómo podría ser la líder de una manada? – dijo Sam molesto

Todos se quedaron callados, lo que dijo Sam me dolió bastante; todos voltearon a mirarme no lo pude soportar y me fui hacia el bosque odiaba que la gente me mire, trepe un árbol y estuve así por horas.

- ¡Bella! Por favor escúchame, lo siento mucho – gritaba Sam buscándome – estaba molesto, por favor donde estás, todos están preocupados por ti

- sabes que las personas molestan dicen lo que sienten – dije cuando Sam paso por el árbol donde estaba – sé que las demás personas piensan eso, solo dolió que fueras tu

- oh ahí estas, papá y mamá están preocupados por ti.

- no quería preocuparlos, solo que no me siento bien, no me siento bien acá

- fue un momento de cólera en realidad no querida decir eso, Bella. Eres como mi hermana, nunca te dañaría – dijo Sam

- lo sé, pero como tú lo pensaste varias personas también lo piensan, no estoy cómoda así

- ¿Cómo subiste hasta allá sin caerte? ¿Puedo subir?

- jaja muy chistosito te crees – dije sonriendo – claro acá hay mucho espacio

- sabes, cuando mi papá trajo a casa una bebe con unos hermosos ojos chocolates – empezó a contar cuando llego a mi lado – le pregunte porque la había traído y porque no la llevaba con sus padres, él me dijo que no los tenías, que necesitabas cariño y cuidado, que no eras igual a nosotros y tenía que cuidarte, así lo hice. Has crecido muy rápido, Bella solo tienes un año pero pareces de mi edad. Siempre te he cuidado y siempre lo hare solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- yo te quiero mucho, Sam – dije – pero no me siento cómoda acá, agradezco todo el cariño que me han dado tus padres y tú. Pero quisiera estar en un lugar donde no podría dañar a nadie. Todos me miran con miedo esperando que dañe a alguien o me comporte como los de la especie de mi padre

- yo te puedo ayudar en eso –dijo pensativo, voltee a mirarlo sorprendida – se dónde están los que son como tu padre

- ¿Sabes dónde están los vampiros?

- solo uno de ellos, el que firmó el tratado con los antiguos, escuche a papá hablando con él hace semanas

- dime donde esta

- no lo sé pero lo voy averiguar al menos su nombre; confía en mi– dijo levantándose – ya está amaneciendo debemos ir a la reunión

Nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la reserva, cuando llegamos todos me "sonrieron", luego que todos estuvieran sentados comenzó la reunión.

Billy Black, uno de los tres Jefes de la reserva se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la historia sin otra presentación que el susurro de su hijo, Jacob. Las palabras fluyeron con precisión, como si las supiera de memoria, aunque sin perder por eso ni el sentimiento ni un cierto ritmo sutil, como el de una poesía recitada por su propio autor.

—Los Quileute han sido pocos desde el principio —comenzó Billy—. No hemos llegado a desaparecer a pesar de lo escaso de nuestro número porque siempre ha corrido magia por nuestras venas. No siempre fue la magia de la transformación, eso acaeció después, sino que al principio, fue la de los espíritus guerreros.

Nunca antes había sido consciente del tono de majestad que había en la voz de Billy Black, aunque en ese momento comprendí que esa autoridad siempre había estado allí. Todos estaban en silencio escuchando el relato de Billy.

Ahora era el turno del Viejo Ateara.

«Cuando aun vivia Taha Aki, nuestro primer espíritu libre, estallaron problemas en el norte con los makah a causa de la desaparición de varias jóvenes de su tribu. Los makah culpaban de ello a los lobos vecinos, a los que temían y de los que desconfiaban. Taha Aki intentó tranquilizar al jefe de los makah, pero había demasiado miedo. Él no quería arriesgarse a una lucha, pues ya no era un guerrero en condiciones de llevar a la tribu al combate. Por eso, encomendó a su hijo lobo Taha Wi, el mayor, la tarea de descubrir al verdadero culpable antes de que se desataran las hostilidades.

»Taha Wi emprendió una búsqueda por las montañas con cinco lobos de su manada en pos de cualquier evidencia de las desaparecidas. Hallaron algo totalmente novedoso: un extraño olor dulzón en el bosque que les quemaba la nariz hasta el punto de hacerles daño.

Me encogí un poco al lado de Sam. Vi cómo una de las comisuras de sus labios se torcía en un gesto de sonrisa y su brazo se tensó a mí alrededor.

»Encontraron débiles vestigios de fragancia y sangre humanas a lo largo del rastro. Estaban convencidos de seguir al enemigo adecuado.

»Taha Wi y sus dos hermanos nunca regresaron.

»Los más jóvenes buscaron a sus hermanos mayores, pero sólo hallaron silencio. Taha Aki lloró a sus hijos y deseó vengar su muerte, pero ya era un anciano. Vistió sus ropas de duelo y acudió en busca del jefe de los makah para contarle lo acaecido. El jefe makah creyó en la sinceridad de su dolor y desaparecieron las tensiones entre las dos tribus.

»Un año más tarde, desaparecieron de sus casas dos jóvenes doncellas makah en la misma noche. Los makah llamaron a los lobos Quileute rápidamente, que descubrieron el mismo olor dulzón por todo el pueblo. Los lobos salieron de caza de nuevo.

»Sólo uno regresó. Era Yaha Uta, el hijo mayor de la tercera esposa de Taha Aki, y el más joven de la manada. Se trajo con él algo que los quileute jamás habían visto antes, un extraño cadáver pétreo y frío despedazado. Todos los que tenían sangre de Taha Aki, incluso aquellos que nunca se habían transformado en lobos, aspiraron el olor penetrante de la criatura muerta. Este era el enemigo de los makah.

»Yaha Uta contó su aventura: sus hermanos y él encontraron a la criatura con apariencia de un hombre, pero duro como el granito, con las dos chicas makah. Una ya estaba muerta en el suelo, pálida y desangrada. La otra estaba en los brazos de la criatura, que mantenía la boca pegada a su garganta. Quizá aún vivía cuando llegaron a la espantosa escena, pero aquel ser rápidamente le partió el cuello y tiró el cuerpo sin vida al suelo mientras ellos se aproximaban. Tenía los labios blancos cubiertos de sangre y los ojos le brillaban rojos.

»Yaha Uta describió la fuerza y la velocidad de la criatura. Uno de sus hermanos se convirtió muy pronto en otra víctima al subestimar ese vigor. La criatura le destrozó como a un muñeco. Yaha Uta y su otro hermano fueron más cautos y atacaron en equipo, mostrando una mayor astucia al acosar a la criatura desde dos lados distintos. Tuvieron que llegar a los límites extremos de su velocidad y fuerza lobuna, algo que no habían tenido que probar hasta ese momento. Aquel ser era duro como la piedra y frío como el hielo. Se dieron cuenta de que sólo le hacían daño sus dientes, por lo que en el curso de la lucha fueron arrancándole trozos de carne a mordiscos.

»Pero la criatura aprendía rápido y pronto empezó a responder a sus maniobras. Consiguió ponerle las manos encima al hermano de Yaha Uta y éste encontró un punto indefenso en la garanta del ser de hielo, y lo atacó a fondo. Sus dientes le arrancaron la cabeza, pero las manos del enemigo continuaron destripando a su hermano.

»Yaha Uta despedazó a la criatura en trozos irreconocibles y los arrojó a su alrededor en un intento desesperado de salvar a su hermano. Fue demasiado tarde, aunque al final logró destruirla.

»O eso pensó al menos. Yaha Uta llevó los restos que quedaron para que fueran examinados por los ancianos. Una mano cortada estaba al lado de un trozo del brazo granítico de la criatura. Las dos piezas entraron en contacto cuando los ancianos las movieron con palos y la mano se arrastró hacia el brazo, intentando unirse de nuevo.

»Horrorizados, los ancianos incineraron los restos. El aire se contaminó con una gran nube de humo asfixiante y repulsivo. Cuando sólo quedaron cenizas, las dividieron en pequeñas bolsitas y las esparcieron muy lejos y separadas unas de otras, algunas en el océano, otras en el bosque, el resto en las cavernas del acantilado. Taha Aki anudó una bolsita alrededor de su cuello, con la finalidad de poder dar la alarma en caso de que la criatura intentara rehacerse de nuevo.

El Viejo Quil hizo una pausa y miró a Billy, que alzó una cuerda de cuero anudada a su cuello de cuyo extremo pendía una bolsita renegrida por el paso del tiempo. Varios oyentes jadearon. Probablemente yo fui una de ellas.

—Le llamaron el Frío, el bebedor de sangre, y vivieron con el miedo de que no estuviera solo pues la tribu contaba únicamente con un lobo protector, el joven Yaha Uta.

»Enseguida salieron de dudas. La criatura tenía una compañera, otra bebedora de sangre, que vino a las tierras de los Quileute clamando venganza.

»Las historias sostienen que la Mujer Fría era la criatura más hermosa que habían visto los ojos humanos. Parecía una diosa del amanecer cuando entró en el pueblo aquella mañana; el sol brilló de pronto e hizo resplandecer su piel blanca y el cabello dorado que flotaba hasta sus rodillas. Tenía una belleza mágica, con los ojos negros y el rostro pálido. Algunos cayeron de rodillas y la adoraron.

»Pidió algo en una voz alta y penetrante, en un idioma que nadie había escuchado antes. La gente se quedó atónita sin saber qué contestarle. No había nadie del linaje de Taha Aki entre los testigos, salvo un niño pequeño. Este se colgó de su madre y gritó que el olor de la aparición le quemaba la nariz. Uno de los ancianos, que iba de camino hacia el Consejo, escuchó al muchacho y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ordenó la huida a voz en grito. Ella le mató a él en primer lugar.

»Sólo sobrevivieron dos de los veinte testigos de la llegada de la Mujer Fría, y ello gracias a que la sangre la distrajo e hizo una pausa en la matanza para saciar su sed. Esos dos supervivientes corrieron hacia donde estaba Taha Aki, sentado en el Consejo con los otros ancianos, sus hijos y su tercera esposa.

»Yaha Uta se transformó en lobo en cuanto oyó las noticias y se fue solo para destruir a la bebedora de sangre. Taha Aki, su tercera esposa, sus hijos y los ancianos le siguieron.

»Al principio no encontraron a la criatura, sólo los restos de su ataque: cuerpos rotos, desangrados, tirados en el camino por el que había llegado. Entonces, oyeron los gritos y corrieron hacia el puerto.

»Un puñado de Quileute había corrido hacia las canoas en busca de refugio. Ella nadó hacia ellos como un tiburón y rompió la proa de la embarcación con su fuerza prodigiosa. Cuando la canoa se fue a pique, atrapó a quienes intentaban apartarse a nado y los mató también.

»Se olvidó de los nadadores que se daban a la fuga cuando atisbo al gran lobo en la playa. Nadó tan deprisa que se convirtió en un borrón y llegó, mojada y gloriosa, a enfrentarse con Yaha Uta. Le señaló con un dedo blanco y le preguntó algo incomprensible. Yaha Uta esperó.

»Fue una lucha igualada. Ella no era un guerrero como su compañero, pero Yaha Uta estaba solo y nadie pudo distraerla de la furia que concentró en él.

«Cuando Yaha Uta fue vencido, Taha Aki gritó desafiante. Calló hacia delante y se transformó en un lobo anciano, de hocico blanco. Estaba viejo, pero era Taha Aki, el Hombre Espíritu, y la ira le hizo fuerte. La lucha comenzó de nuevo.

»La tercera esposa de Taha Aki acababa de ver morir a su hijo. Ahora era su marido el que luchaba y ella había perdido la esperanza de que venciera. Había escuchado en el Consejo cada palabra pronunciada por los testigos de la matanza. Había oído la historia de la primera victoria de Yaha Uta y sabía que su difunto hijo triunfó en aquella ocasión gracias a la distracción causada por su hermano.

»La tercera esposa tomó un cuchillo del cinturón de uno de los hijos que estaban a su lado. Todos eran jóvenes, aún no eran hombres, y ella sabía que morirían cuando su padre perdiera.

»Corrió hacia la Mujer Fría con la daga en alto. Ésta sonrió, sin distraerse apenas de la lucha con el viejo lobo. No temía ni a la débil humana ni al cuchillo, que apenas le arañaría la piel. Estaba dispuesta ya a descargar el golpe de gracia sobre Taha Aki.

»Y entonces la tercera esposa hizo algo inesperado. Cayó de rodillas ante la bebedora de sangre y se clavó el cuchillo en el corazón.

»La sangre borbotó entre los dedos de la tercera esposa y salpicó a la Mujer Fría, que no pudo resistir el cebo de la sangre fresca que abandonaba el cuerpo de la mujer agonizante, y de modo instintivo, se volvió hacia ella, totalmente consumida durante un segundo por la sed.

»Los dientes de Taha Aki se cerraron en torno a su cuello.

»Ese no fue el final de la lucha, ya que ahora Taha Aki no estaba solo. Al ver morir a su madre, dos de sus jóvenes hijos sintieron tal ira que brotaron de ellos sus espíritus lobo, aunque todavía no eran hombres. Consiguieron acabar con la criatura, junto con su padre.

»Taha Aki jamás volvió a reunirse con la tribu. Nunca volvió a convertirse en hombre. Permaneció echado todo un día al lado del cuerpo de la tercera esposa, gruñendo cada vez que alguien intentaba acercársele, y después se fue al bosque para no regresar jamás.

»Apenas hubo problemas con los fríos a partir de aquel momento. Los hijos de Taha Aki protegieron a la tribu hasta que sus propios hijos alcanzaron la edad necesaria para ocupar su lugar. Nunca hubo más de tres lobos a la vez, porque ese número era suficiente. Algún bebedor de sangre aparecía por estas tierras de vez en cuando, pero caían víctimas de la sorpresa, ya que no esperaban a los lobos. Alguna vez moría algún protector, pero nunca fueron diezmados como la primera vez, pues habían aprendido a luchar contra los fríos y se transmitieron el conocimiento de unos a otros, de mente a mente, de espíritu a espíritu, de padre a hijo.

»El tiempo pasó y los descendientes de Taha Aki no volvieron a convertirse en lobos cuando alcanzaban la hombría. Los lobos sólo regresaban en momentos esporádicos, cuando un frío aparecía cerca. Los fríos venían de uno en uno o en parejas y la manada continuó siendo pequeña.

«Entonces, apareció un gran aquelarre y nuestros propios descendientes se prepararon para luchar contra ellos. Sin embargo, el líder habló con Ephraim Black como si fuera un hombre y le prometió no hacer daño a los Quileute. Sus extraños ojos amarillos eran la prueba de que ellos no eran iguales a los otros bebedores de sangre. Superaban en número a los lobos, así que no había necesidad de que los fríos ofrecieran un tratado cuando podían haber ganado la lucha. Ephraim aceptó. Permanecieron fieles al pacto, aunque su presencia sirvió de atracción para que vinieran otros.

»El aumento del aquelarre forzó a que la manada fuera la mayor que la tribu había visto jamás —continuó el Viejo Quil y durante un momento sus ojos negros, casi enterrados entre las arrugas de la piel que los rodeaban, parecieron pararse en mí—, excepto, claro, en los tiempos de Taha Aki —luego, suspiró—. Y así los hijos de la tribu otra vez cargan con la responsabilidad y comparten el sacrificio que sus padres soportaron antes que ellos.

- antes de morir Ephraim Black, mando a llamar a tres niños: Billy Black, su hijo; a Charlie Swan y a Josué Uley y esto fue lo que les dijo: "Sus descendientes, serán los guerreros más poderosos por eso tienen que instruirlos, cuidarlos y guiarlos por el buen camino" se dirigió hacia Josué y le dijo: "más que todo a tu nieto, pues este guiara a los guerreros", cerró los ojos y murió.

Era una magnifica historia, pero yo aún esperaba la historia de mis padres. Ahora era el turno de mi padrino, Josué Uley, aclaro su garganta todos se quedaron callados esperando la próxima historia.

- Esta es una historia chica pero de gran significado – dijo – es una historia de amor

* * *

**Bueno chic s un nuevo cap, espero que les guste **

**a mi en particular me encanto, pues varias personas (incluyéndome) no saben la historia de los Quileute así que les puse un pequeño resumen**

**¿Que les pareció la historia? ¿Recomendaciones? **

**Gracias por todos sus Reviews **

**lo ultimo les recomiendo leer mi otra historia "Doble Personalidad" **

**Bye Bzos**

**IsaHale**


	3. HISTORIA DE AMOR

**Como Ud. ya lo saben los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los pido prestado un ratito para mi historia**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**HISTORIA DE AMOR**

Era una magnifica historia, pero aún esperaba la historia de mis padres. Era el turno de mi padrino, Josué Uley, todos se quedaron callados esperando la próxima historia.

- Esta es una historia reciente y corta pero de gran significado – dijo – es una historia de amor, pocos la conocen y pocos la vivieron pues la mayoría se encontraban en entrenamiento sucedió hace a poco más de 2 años.

« Muchos años después de la muerte de Ephraim Black y muchos después del tratado con aquel Frio, vino a nuestras tierras una criatura vestido de negro y con un capa del mismo color, proclamando hablar con los Jefes; cuando estuvo ante ellos quito la capa que protegía su rosto, era un Frio, el olor que emanaba nos lo confirmo; nos comunicó que los líderes que su especie luchaban con nuestros semejantes en tierras lejanas, que pronto vendrían por nosotros ya que habían enviado a varios de ellos a investigar, terminando su discurso se dispuso a marcharse «

Mi padrino tomo un poco de su bebida, miró a todos y prosiguió:

«Pero la hija del Jefe Charlie Swan, Renee; fue a atacarlo, este reacciono rápido y esquivo el ataque pero Renee no se daba por vencido y fue atacarlo de nuevo, el frio solo se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques; de un momento a otro ellos empezaron a reír, Renee le ayudo a levantarse ya que había tumbado al Frio. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de Renee y el Frio, Charlie pregunto el porqué de esa risa en lo que ella respondió que ya lo conocía, que lo había visto en sus sueños. Renee era conocida por su don de ver el futuro en sus sueños, él dijo que ella le resultaba familiar pero no sabía dónde la había visto. Aquel frio que dijo llamarse Alexander, pidió al Jefe Charlie quedarse unos días, este acepto y así nació el amor entre una descendiente de un espíritu libre y un frio, nadie en la aldea se opusieron a su amor, él era tratado como un igual. Primero hubo una cierta desconfianza por su "alimentación" pero él nos aseguró que su maestro le había enseñado a alimentarse de animales y que no haría ningún daño a ningún humano.

« Pero todo no fue felicidad para ellos, semanas después apareció otro frio con las mismas vestimentas de Alexander pero a diferencias de él no se limitó hablar sino a pelear con los guerreros, lamentablemente ni Renee ni Alexander estuvieron presentes en esa pelea por lo que tras derrotar a los guerreros, peleo contra Charlie lamentablemente ellos llegaron cuando el frio asesinaba a Charlie, Alexander lucho con él y lo derroto pero antes este le dijo "todos saben lo que haz echo si tú no vuelves para que pagues tus faltas, ellos vendrán hacia acá y sabes bien cuál será el final de esta aldea", quemo las cenizas e intento ayudar a Charlie pero este ya había muerto.

«Sin más que decir se despidió de Renee, la beso en la frente, le dijo que nunca la iba a olvidar, siempre la iba amar pero ahora tenía que protegerla y por eso tenía que volver; ella le pregunto si algún día volvería, Alexander con la cabeza baja le dijo "te amare hasta la eternidad" y se fue. Ella no volvió amar a otra persona más que a él, bueno solo una, su hija; poco después que se vaya Alexander nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada pero este embarazo era lo más raro que habíamos visto ya que en solo 1 mes estaba lista para dar a luz, llego muy débil al parto, su corazón solo latió hasta el momento que vio a su hija y susurrar "eres igual a él, pero con mis ojos. Se feliz". «

Todos se quedaron callados y pensativos al escuchar el ultimo relato de la reunión, poco a poco los Jefes y algunas personas que asistieron se fueron retirando. Pero yo aún tenía una duda

- padrino, ¿Aun estará vivo?

- nadie lo sabe, pequeña. Ese día se fue y jamás volvió

- ¿En verdad me parezco a él?

- claro, físicamente eres igual a él pero con los ojos de tu madre; en lo demás eres igual de obstinada que tu madre – me abrazo – bueno, volvámonos que tu madrina nos está esperando para el desayuno

- Sam, ¿tú lo conociste? - le pregunte cuando volvíamos a casa

- No estuve en entrenamiento, pocos fueron los que lo vieron

Nos fuimos a desayunar, pero no entendía por qué se había ido, porque nos había abandonado ¿Hubiera sido diferente si hubiera estado acá? Tal vez hubiera habido alguien que me entienda (no digo que mis padrinos ni Sam no me entiendan) pero es diferente, me hubiera gustado tener un padre.

* * *

**buenoooo ojala que les aya gustado, ya lo se un poco corto pero prometo actualizar rápido**

**Díganme que les parece en un review :) Esperare su respuesta**

**Espero que nos leamos muy muy pronto...**

**Bzos**

**Isa Hale**


End file.
